Tshirt
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Gabriella's waiting for Troy to come back. Sharpay wants her to come and party. But Gabriella wants to stay at home in Troy's t-shirt. Hi. This story is going to be funny, and nice. If you like it review and I'll make another one. Oneshot.


_**Quick update to the story**_

**Everyone in this story is 24 years old by the way, and Gabriella and Troy have been dating for seven years, and been friends for twenty years. They just recently became engaged, and have been living with each other for three years. They just finished collage. They also found jobs immediately after collage, Troy being on the Lakers, and Gabriella being a teacher for 8****th**** graders.**

_Your T-Shirt_

"Girl, you have to get over here. This place is bouncing." Sharpay said to Gabriella on the phone.

Gabriella sighed and said, "Sharpay…I don't know about going out tonight. I mean, Troy is going to be home tomorrow, and I haven't seen him in a few days. I don't really want to get drunk and do something stupid, like the time that I got that little butterfly tattooed at the bottom of my back. Which by the way I had to keep because I ended up… liking it. But what if I do something even more stupid."

Gabriella could have sworn she heard Sharpay laughing, but then again Sharpay was probably drunk.

"Gabi, you need to stop being so dependent on Troy. He loved that tattoo and after that night he looked at you with more passion. So you should be happy for that "horrible" night. Besides, you'll see him tomorrow morning, and you haven't been out of your apartment." Sharpay said as Gabriella started walking around the kitchen.

Gabriella sighed in defeat and said, "Maybe…maybe I'll be there in a few minutes, and stop calling me."

Sharpay squealed in delight and said, "Great. I'll see you soon."

"I said may-" Gabriella started but didn't finish because she heard the dial tone

Gabriella sighed as she hung up the phone.

She went over to her bedroom that she shared with Troy and walked over to the closet.

It wasn't a huge closet, but Troy built the extra part for her. Even though Gabriella protested and said that she didn't have that many clothes, he still built it for her.

She looked at her clothes for a second before she grabbed one of her only skirts. She put it on and thought that it didn't feel right.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on and thought that they were ok, but they weren't what she was looking for.

She grabbed one of her only stylish shirts that Sharpay forced her to buy when she dragged Gabriella to the mall.

She thought that the shirt was ok; it still wasn't what she really wanted to wear though.

She put on some sneakers and thought that her feet felt trapped.

"_Got to deal with it, there is no way that I'm gonna wear heels."_ Gabriella thought as she started walking to the door.

She walked out of the cozy apartment and onto the street feeling like she forgot something, or that she hoped she forgot something.

She started running back into the apartment, and when she got in there she ran into the bedroom and fell on the bed.

She kicked off her shoes in frustration, pulled her jeans of and her lingerie, and walked back into the closet.

She took the shirt of and threw it somewhere as she started looking for another one, hopefully one that Sharpay wouldn't rip or tie to make it look "stylish".

She looked around in frustration. Clothes flying everywhere, most of the closet looked like a hungry wolf went through it.

After a few seconds, Gabriella dropped to the floor. She looked around the closet and chuckled.

However, she stopped chuckling when she saw a shirt that looked familiar.

She crawled over to it because it was just under a pile a few inches away from her.

She picked it up with curiosity, she didn't recognize it yet. She stood up and she didn't even think about putting a bra back on as she slipped the shirt on her with ease.

She looked down at the shirt before looking in the mirror.

It was Troy's t-shirt, and she loved it.

"_It feels so perfect."_ Gabriella said as she turned around to see the back of it.

It was obviously big for her, but it made her look even more beautiful.

It stopped at her mid thigh, and it hung perfectly on her. It also was white and that color went perfectly with her tanned Latina skin. She let her hair down and her long black curls hung carelessly on her shoulders.

She then noticed that it was one of Troy's favorite shirts. _"He must have forgotten it."_ Gabriella thought as she started walking back into the kitchen.

When Gabriella entered the kitchen her phone started ringing.

"Hello." Gabriella said as she picked up the phone and hopped up on the table, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Gabi, where are you? It's been ten minutes." Sharpay exclaimed over the phone.

Gabriella sighed in frustration as she said, "Sharpay! Stop calling! I can't go. I can't find anything comfortable to wear, and I'm warm and cozy here."

Gabriella knew Sharpay was rolling her eyes in the other side of the line, even though she couldn't see her.

"Fine, stay all cooped up in your little hole. See if I care. You need live a little more, I bet you and Troy barely have sex. You're probably giving him a vocabulary lesson or something while he's trying to give you a good foreplay." Sharpay said with a huff puff.

Gabriella giggled. Sharpay doesn't even know that she and Troy have an extremely active sex life. They do it at least two times a day, six days a week. And Gabriella had no intention of Sharpay ever finding out.

"Troy's game is going to be on in a few seconds, I got to go…and stop calling." Gabriella said as she started to hang up the phone.

"Don't you hang up on me! I'm not finished with y-" Sharpay said before her voice was cut off by the dial tone.

Gabriella ran over to the TV area and hopped on the couch as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

It was already on the right channel, because Gabriella only watched this channel for the days that Troy has been gone.

Troy is right now in the NBA finals with his team the Lakers. They won more games and if they won the last one of the one that Gabriella's watching right now they won the NBA finals.

But she missed the last game because she because she had to work and she by the time that her class ended so did the game.

So she doesn't know who won the last game, but she thinks that the opposing team did, because she doubted that they were going to win every game out of the five."

"In other news, the Tampa Bay Devil Rays got into a twenty minute rumble with the Chicago White Sox." The reporter said when the TV turned on.

Gabriella looked at it with confusion and though, _"But this whole week they're supposed to be talking about the NBA finals. What happened?"_

She went to ESPN2 and found that there was nothing on the basketball game there too.

She went back to ESPN to see if they got back to the NBA topic.

A few seconds later she heard the door open.

"Sharpay, I'm not going out. I'm comfortable right here, in nothing but Troy's t-shirt." Gabriella said as she made no attempt to get off the couch.

When she didn't get an answer, she decided to see if Sharpay was passed out on the floor.

Gabriella reluctantly got off the couch and started walking toward the front door.

"Look Shar, I'm not going to get drunk tonight. I mi-" Gabriella stopped mid sentence when she saw the last person she thought she would see.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as she pinched herself to see of she was dreaming.

Troy didn't smile; he didn't even make a gesture. His eyes were locked on her legs and her face.

"What are you doing here? The finals aren't over until-" Gabriella was unable to finish her sentence because her lips were suddenly being devoured by a certain blue eyed boy.

"tomorrow." Gabriella finished after they broke the kiss.

Troy just stared at her with hungry eyes, unable to process a lot of things in his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she put her hands on Troy's cheeks, seeing if this was a dream or not.

"What are you doing in my t-shirt?" Troy asked with a smug smirk on.

Gabriella looked down at her self and realized that she was still wearing Troy's shirt, and the top two buttons were undone.

"I was just…checking to see if the color was…fading or not. You always want to be careful when you deal with t-shirt texture." Gabriella said as she faked a little laugh.

Troy looked at little skeptical and asked with a grin, "Then why is the TV on, and the shirt all wrinkled?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to reply, but she closed it in thought. After a few seconds Gabriella came up with an answer and didn't realize that it might be a stupid one. "Scientific studies have shown that the color in the TV transfers color into cloth."

Troy chuckled at her, and started to move his gaze to the top of the shirt that unfortunately for him showed a lot of cleavage.

Gabriella's eyes followed his and rolled her eyes at his "sexual needs."

She got an idea and moved her hand to the buttons at the top of her shirt and started to button them back up.

"Sorry. I must have not realized that the buttons were-" Gabriella started but was cut off by Troy pushing her against the wall and his hands gripping hers.

"I think that I like my shirt on you." Troy said as he started to kiss her neck with extreme hunger, and not for food.

"I don't think I can say the same for you. I can just picture you in one of my shirts (that are somewhat similar to Troy's only less baggy on her) getting apples from kids." Gabriella said as she tried to ignore Troy's lips burning her skin with every kiss.

"Do your students give you apples?" Troy asked as his jealously got up a bit.

Gabriella took this as her chance to get back in control. She flipped them around using all her strength and she lifted up his shirt quickly and started leaving open mouthed kisses all around his torso.

"Mainly the boys, they are 14 and 13 years old. Their hormones go crazy at that age." Gabriella said, and she was unaware that it would make Troy jealous.

Troy tried to ignore his fiancés, sexiness and tried to focus on the topic that he didn't like. "Do the kids in your classes know that you're engaged?" Troy asked as he looked down at her.

Gabriella stopped her actions and looked at him with a smile. She knew he would get like this at a situation that she created in her head. She really does get apples from students, but she would never in a million years date a fourteen year old boy, especially when she has an incredibly sexy looking fiancé.

"Troy Bolton…do you really believe that I would ever even think about a thirteen or fourteen year old boy, when I have you. You are one of the most protective and jealous person I know. Besides, seem to remember our first time when we were fourteen. Both of us so hopped up on hormones that we didn't realize what we did until it was over. It was oh so fun, but you can't blame a bunch of teenagers if they want to be an admirer to the hottest teacher in school. Even the male teachers give me apples. Do you really believe that I would fawn over some random guy when I have you?" Gabriella said as she put a hand on his chest trailing down with her finger.

Troy decided to challenge her a bit and shot back saying, "Do you really believe that I don't know how much you need me everyday. How much you need to have me…everyday." Troy said the last part slowly and huskily into her ear.

Gabriella gulped and tried to regain her conciseness. _"Damn him and his sexy voice. Ok Gabs, calm down. He can't know how much I need him. God he looks so sexy right now."_ Gabriella thought to herself as she stared into his eyes.

It was difficult you know. Can you imagine being face to face with one of the hottest guys on the planet…Slash that, THE hottest guy in the universe with the most sexist voice.

Gabriella decided to take back control by flipping them around so that Gabriella was in front of Troy facing him and his back against the wall.

She started to kiss his neck, immediately going to his special spot and biting on it gently.

Troy let out a soft moan. _"Damn her and her and her incredibly talented lips. I'm supposed to be in charge, not her and her sexiness…Oh god her lips feel so good. Just try Troy, you can do. Fight your urges………Ah screw it."_ Troy thought before he let out a louder moan when Gabriella started to unbutton his shirt and kiss every piece of exposed flesh that was shown.

Gabriella started to kiss back up his chest and went to his neck again, she deliberately missed his lips and that made him groan.

She went to his ear and nibbled on it while whispering, "I think that you need me a little bit ore then I need you."

Gabriella moved her hand over the huge bulge in his pants. He continued to nibble on his ear, driving him absolutely crazy and over the edge.

Troy drew in a sharp breath and said, "You are so going to regret this. You know that I like to be in charge."

Troy picked up Gabriella and started to walk into their bedroom. While walking Gabriella whispered things in his ears, trying to get back on control. It would have worked, but Troy had shut his eyes trying to ignore the insane feeling that was moving to a particular area below.

He threw her on the bed and pinned her arms down. Gabriella moaned at the feeling, and Troy pinning her down while moving his weight so that wasn't crushing her.

He started to kiss her neck, one of his favorite parts of her body. He could kiss Gabriella's neck for hours if he could. Troy kind of has an obsession with that particular part of Gabriella's body. There was even one time that she had twelve hickeys; of course she couldn't put makeup on it because she didn't know how to use makeup, but they went to dinner with their friends so she had to wear a scarf.

"Honey…no…hickeys." Gabriella said as she fought the urge to moan out his name.

Troy smirked against her skin and mumbled, "You have to do better then that…Besides, you know I love your absolutely delicious neck."

Gabriella gave out a loud moan when Troy bit her neck slightly.

Gabriella pushed Troy off her and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"It's time you got a taste of your own medicine…Wildcat." Gabriella said as she started to suck on his neck furiously. Throwing some bites and licks, these actions made Troy groan and moan of course.

Troy groaned at his loss of control and said, "You look you sexy in nothing but my t-shirt. Your legs are so beautiful."

Troy started to caress her legs, going up and up and up. But he was stopped when Gabriella's pinned his hands above his head.

"I'm in charge tonight. Don't even think about getting me distracted so you can do something that makes me go wild and take back control…That's not gonna happen tonight. You are so going to regret all of the teasing you have done to me in the past few years." Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear.

Troy shuddered at the feeling of Gabriella's breath on his ear. He groaned in defeat and said, "Fine…But be on your guard."

Gabriella looked up at him with a smirk and said, "Oh I will."

Gabriella bent down to finally capture his lips. But right before her lips touched his, Gabriella's cell phone started to ring.

Troy groaned and said, "Forget about it. Sharpay can wait until tomorrow. I can't."

Gabriella giggled and grabbed her phone. "Hello."

"Gabriella Montez, you better have a good explanation for hanging up on me earlier. I gave enough time to think about your actions. So spit it out." Sharpay yelled into the phone.

Troy got an idea and sat up. He moved behind Gabriella and started to kiss her neck. Obviously distracting her.

Gabriella gasped in surprise when Troy's lips started to kiss and suck on her neck. She got an idea that would maybe help get Sharpay off the phone. "I'm sorry Shar. I've just been a really bad girl lately…and stop calling me, I told you that I don't want you to call me." Gabriella said with a little giggle.

Troy smirked against her skin while she continued to speak to Sharpay, trying to focus on her conversation rather then the pair of lips that were currently attached to her neck.

"Could this conversation continue tomorrow Shar? I'm kinda in the middle of something." Gabriella said as she bit back a moan.

Sharpay sounded enraged when she said, "What is more important then the fact that you can't get out of your house long enough to go out and have fun because your fiancé isn't back yet. We have to do something about this; you can not keep depending on Bolton. You need to make h-"

Sharpay was cut off by the Troy's voice after he grabbed the phone away from Gabriella, "Bye Sharpay." He said as he hung up the phone.

Gabriella stared at him with hungry eyes and said, "You are so hot right now."

Troy smirked at her as he went to claim her lips.

~*~

After their insane love making, Gabriella and Troy laid facing each other in their bed.

"So, do you want a big wedding, or a huge wedding?" Troy asked after they finished coming down from their high completely.

Gabriella looked at him with shocked eyes and said, "Troy, you have know me for what…twenty years or so, and you're asking me if I want a big wedding?"

Troy looked confused and asked, "So……yes?"

Gabriella slapped him on the chest lightly and said, "Of course not. All I want is a wedding dress, a few friends, a beach were I grew up."

Troy looked at Gabriella and said while smiling, "I love you…So a beach, on Molokai…That won't be so hard."

Gabriella smiled and looked down in thought. Troy lifted her chin up and asked, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella bit her lip and muffled really fast, "I'm pregnant."

Troy looked at her with a confused smiled and asked, "What did you say?"

Gabriella looked up with a scared look and said slowly, "I'm pregnant."

Troy looked at her in shock and after a few second of him not saying anything she put her head down and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Troy lifted her chin up and said, "It's ok, I was just shocked for a second, but a baby, really?"

Gabriella just nodded her head and said, "Yeah. I found out two days after you left."

She looked up to see a smile in his face. "You're not mad?"

Troy looked at her as if she was crazy and said, "Of course of not mad. How could I be mad? The woman I love is having my baby. I'm happy man… If it's a boy, we are naming him Nick."

Gabriella giggled at him and said, "Fine but if it's a girl, we're naming her James."

Troy looked at her with curious eyes and said, "Honey. James is a boy name."

Gabriella gave him a stern look and said, "I would love to be named James. It's not a boy name. It's a perfect name for a girl."

Troy smiled at her in defeat and said, "Did I ever tell you that I love how much of a tomboy you are. You're so awesome; we haven't had an argument since we were fourteen. But we only had that argument because we just had sex, and then we ended up having sex again because the tension between us became to strong."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him soundly and snuggled into his chest. She was about to go to sleep but she her phone started to ring again, and she groaned in frustration.

"I'll get it." Troy said as he reached over Gabriella to grab her phone.

"What do you want Sharpay?" Troy asked, very annoyed if I might add.

"Troy. I thought that was you earlier, why are you there, why are you on the phone, and why did you hang up on me? And its four o clock, I've given you two enough time to say hello to each other." Sharpay asked with obvious frustration and annoyance.

Troy groaned and said, "You are really annoy, and me and Gabi were……talking about something very important."

"Oh my god, you guys were having sex weren't you? And I swear to god, if you let her name that bun in her oven James, you will never hear the end of it." Sharpay said after realization hit her.

Troy looked confused and asked, "How do you know that Gabi's pregnant? She wouldn't tell you."

Troy heard Sharpay scoff on the other line and say, "She didn't tell me, I know, and she would tell me. She just has to realize that I'm her best friend. Anyways. When I came over to watch a movie with her last night, she didn't have any wine. By the way, your fiancé made me watch the Red Sox game before watching your basketball game. You need to take out that ESPU channel, or I will do it myself. She made me watch that, when I bought over the Notebook."

Troy chuckled and said, "It's ESPN Shar. Don't you watch it with Zeke?"

Sharpay gasped and said, "God no. I deleted those channels; I'm rich enough to do that. You on the other hand chose to live in an apartment that you and you little fiancé made the furniture in."

Troy smiled at the memories painting and making most of the kitchen with Gabriella. "How she got stuck with you, I'll never know." Troy said after he got about ready to hang up on her again.

"I know that voice. Don't you hang up on me! I can make you life a living hell. TROY BOL-" Sharpay yelled at the end but it was no use. For the third time that night, Sharpay heard the dial tone and slammed her phone down.

Troy set the phone down on the table and laid back down next to Gabriella.

Troy smiled down at her as she slept peacefully. He snuggled up close to her and pulled her close, automatically noticing how their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

He could feel Gabriella smile against him and he himself smiled. They fell asleep and slept perfectly for the first time in almost a week.

~*~

The next morning, Troy woke up and immediately noticed that Gabriella wasn't by his side.

He got up and put on some boxers. He heard some music coming from the kitchen.

He walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth. He then went into the kitchen to see his fiancé in nothing but his t-shirt and she was dancing around island **(It's a table in the middle of a kitchen)** while cooking some eggs.

He smiled as he recognized the song. It was Can't Explain by The Who.

He loved that Gabriella was a hard rock oldies girl. She loves Alice Cooper, Frank Zappa, The Who, Joy Division, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, ACDC, The Rolling Stones, and a lot more hard rock bands from the 60s-80s.

**(By the way, those are all awesome bands.)**

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist from behind.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered in her ear as she leaned back into his embrace.

She smiled and said, "Sharpay called. She said that her, Zeke, Chad and Taylor were coming over for breakfast. So you should get dressed because they're gonna be here in about ten minutes."

Troy groaned and said, "But I wanted to spend the day with you."

Gabriella giggled and said, "Sharpay said that she is going to kill us if we hang up on her again, so I gave in and let her come…I'm sorry sweetie, I wanted to spend the day with you two. We could have stayed in bed all day, just you me and a big bed."

Troy groaned again. Not only was he going to miss a whole day of sex, watching ESPN with Gabriella, and a whole day of sex. But he was going to have to spend most of it with an annoying Sharpay nagging about their wedding plans and the name of their baby.

He groaned again and started to kiss Gabriella's neck. Gabriella giggled and asked, "Troy what are you doing?"

"Kissing your delicious neck makes me happy, and I need to feel happy right now. Isn't that kind of obvious?" Troy said as he started to play with the buttons on his shirt that she was wearing again.

Gabriella moaned and said, "Troy…No…Hickeys. Remember what happened last time?"

Troy smirked against her neck and said, "You mean the time that you had to wear a scarf because you had about…twelve hickeys."

Gabriella moaned when he bit down on her sweet spot. _"Damn him. He knows my weaknesses. I can't do this now though. They're going to be here in five minutes."_ Gabriella thought as she flipped the pancakes.

"Troy…go and get dressed. They're going to be here in five minutes or so. I want you so bad right now, but our friends are going to be here soon." Gabriella said as she tried to hold her consciousness.

Troy reluctantly pulled his lips away from Gabriella's neck and said, "Fine. But you are so going to regret this. Just you wait. Our friends are going to have to leave sometime, and when they do, you're mine." He whispered the last part in her ear and then went to go get dressed, leaving a dazed Gabriella in the kitchen.

Gabriella grabbed a pair of jeans, and a bra which she quickly put on before going back to cooking. She was still wearing Troy's shirt, but he didn't know that. She rarely took long to get dressed, usually five minutes tops.

She set up everything at the counter and placed the food on the plates. Gabriella heard the doorbell ring, and the Troy saying, "I got it."

Troy mumbled a few things to himself before he opened the door. He sighed before a flask of pink ran by him.

"Where is she? Don't even try and hide her." Sharpay said as she pointed a finger at Troy

Troy rolled her eyes and said, "Kitchen."

Sharpay ran off.

Zeke came in and said, "Sorry. She's been kinda moody since Gabriella first hung up in her last night."

Troy looked as if he were about to strangle him and said, "You need to learn how to control your woman. Get her a leash, or something."

Zeke chuckled and started walking toward the kitchen. Chad and Taylor walked in and said, "Congratulations on the game Troy."

Troy nodded his head and said, "Thanks. Oh and Chad, I heard that your team one the championships. Congratulations, I always knew you would be a good coach for a collage baseball team."

Chad smiled and said, "Yeah, well Taylor is still working at the school that Gabs is working in. So, everything is just right. Plus Zeke's bakery got a really good review in the paper."

Taylor sighed and said, "I still can't believe that you two are getting married soon. But it's going to be so much fun planning this wedding. The archway is going to be covered in roses, and the flower girls have to wear little pink dresses, and the…" Taylor kept on rambling as she made her way to the kitchen.

Chad looked at Troy and said, "You are so lucky that Gabs is awesome. You don't have to deal with carrying any shopping bags, and waiting an hour for her to get ready just to get to a movie, or a restaurant."

Troy nodded his head in agreement and said, "Well actually, the only time that we went to a real restaurant when we met my parents to tell them that we were engaged. We usually order Chinese and then watch football, basketball, or baseball, or which ever one is on. Dude, our wedding is going to be five thousand tops. While yours was what, almost twenty thousand……I'm so lucky that Gabi is awesome. It sucks to be you dude."

He patted Chad on the back and walked to the kitchen. Chad trailed behind him and said, "I wish Taylor acted more like Gabs."

The moment that Chad said that he wished he didn't, because Taylor heard him. "What did you just say?" Taylor asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I wish that Taylor made less tabs?" Chad said with a scared expression.

Taylor shook his head at him and walked back over to the counter.

Chad groaned and said, "There goes my sex life for the next week."

Troy laughed at him while Zeke just had a related expression to Chad's. "I know how you feel. I once called Sharpay's dog a mutt and she cut me off from sex two whole weeks."

Chad and Zeke sighed unison. Troy stared at them in shock and asked, "Are you guys serious? No sex for a week or two?"

The guys just nodded and asked, "What's the longest time you were cut off from sex?"

Troy looked at them and shook his head while saying, "No way. I've been having sex everyday since I was fourteen. I can't imagine not having sex everyday. Well except when I have to go away, but she either comes with me, or we do it two extra times when I come back."

Chad and Zeke were staring at him in shock while their mouths were almost hitting the floor.

"Are you serious? Sex everyday, do you make some secret smell to lure her to the bedroom or something?" Chad said as he leaned forward to catch Troy's supposed secret.

Troy chuckled and said, "I don't have anything special. Gabi is the one to usually start us off. Remember when we were twelve and Gabi's mom made her join the gymnastics team. Well she used to have to work out for hours, so we're usually at it almost all night on weekends. During the weekdays we only do it twice because she has to go to work in the morning."

Zeke fell over out of his seat and hit his head on the floor. Chad sat down to make sure he wouldn't fall, and the girls came in the room. Only one of them with a worried expression, that one of course was Gabriella.

"Are you guys ok? I'll get you an ice pack Zeke." Gabriella said after she saw Zeke rubbing his head.

"Gabs let him suffer. He deserves it after insulting my little baby." Sharpay said as she sat down with a huff.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay in shock for a moment before saying, "I'll be right back with an ice pack."

Taylor looked at Chad with raised eyebrows and asked, "What happened here?"

Chad thought that he couldn't take it anymore and like the idiot that he is, he said, "Why can't you two be more like Gabs?"

After that very sentence Gabriella came back in the room with an ice pack for Zeke. "Here you go Zeke…What happened?"

Taylor got up and stood behind Gabriella and said while pointing at Zeke and Chad, "These two guys fantasizing about you."

Gabriella started to laugh and Troy smiled at how cute she looked. Troy decided to stay out of this conversation as much as he could though. He wasn't scared of what Gabriella would do to him, because she would just laugh. But he was afraid of Sharpay giving him a black eye.

"We didn't say that." Zeke said as he put the ice pack to his head.

Sharpay stood up too and said with her arms across her chest, "So you two don't wish we were more like Gabs?"

Troy stared at them with amusement while Chad and Zeke tugged at their shirt collars and sweat began to form on their brows.

"Well……It's just-" Chad started but was cut off by Sharpay and Taylor grabbing their ears and pulling them to the ground on their knees.

"It's just what?" Taylor asked as she tugged a little harder on his ear.

Chad and Zeke groaned and said in unison, "We love you and we worship the ground you walk on."

Taylor and Sharpay nodded their heads and said, "That's better."

They sat back down while Chad and Zeke went to sit on the couch. Gabriella just laughed one more time before going to sit on Troy's lap. Troy put his arms around Gabriella from behind and whispered in her ear, "You're still wearing my t-shirt."

Gabriella smiled at him and whispered, "And the fact that you haven't ripped it off of me yet is very impressive."

Troy smirked and kissed her neck, again. Gabriella and Troy completely forgot about the other people in the room, especially when Gabriella moaned softly.

"HELLO. There are other people in the room." Sharpay said as she gave them a death glare.

Zeke slammed the ice pack down on his knee and said, "See. Look at them. They can barley keep their hands off each other and they've been together for…twenty years or something like that. The sexual tension between them hasn't died down. What's wrong with you girls, Gabs is awesome. Why can't you two even be a little more like Gabs?"

Chad punched him in the arm and said, "Dude…you might be looking for death, but I still want sex in a week or whenever Tay's ready to start again."

Taylor gave him a glare and said, "Chad…that's private."

Gabriella giggled while Troy chuckled. Sharpay was getting really mad though. She stood up and said, "Fine…You aren't getting sex for a whole month. HA, how do you like that……Mr.…ungrateful."

Zeke ran after her to try an reason.

Another reason that Chad and Zeke wanted their girls to be more like Gabriella. Gabriella hates drama. She never gets into a fight, and definitely never says stuff like, "I don't want to hear it," or, "I need to get away," or, "I need time to think," and Gabriella never argued with anything.

She's the nicest and most caring woman ever. Plus she never really took time to think about little decisions. Like when I guy wants to get back together with a girl and she says something about her needing time. Gabriella would never do that, and she always listens to peoples explanations.

Gabriella hopped up and said, "I'm going to put on some music. Maybe some sounds can break the tension between our little……love…bugs." She said the last part a little slowly, trying to find the right words.

Troy bought Gabriella a special thing for her to put all her music in. It was a little section in the corner by the TV. It had all of Gabriella's favorite songs, and it was a special type of thing. She would just have to press the button with the name of the artist on it and the Song would start playing.

I forgot to mention that Gabriella is very eco friendly, and she doesn't even have a cell phone. Not only because she doesn't know how to use one, but because when you throw a cell phone away it goes into t land fill and it doesn't decompose. So, Gabriella refused get one. But Troy made her get one incase of emergencies, and of course Sharpay had that number on speed dial.

So anyways

Gabriella put on the song Baba O'Riley by The Who. Gabriella also likes a few songs from the present time too, like the new hard rock bands. For example, the Bravery, Stereophonics, Phish, and some other ones too.

Troy looked at her with a smug smile as she started to dance around.

Gabriella danced around a bit. After a few moments Taylor groaned and said, "Gabs. No hard rock. It can mess up the brain. And it just doesn't sound good."

Gabriella stopped moving and stared at her with a shocked expression and said, "Tay. This is a classic. The Who kick ass man."

"I second that." Troy said as he smiled at Gabriella again.

Sharpay came back in the room with a completely different mood and said, "Oh yay music. Gabs, do you have Vanessa Hudgens?"

Gabriella looked at her with a looked as if she was just insulted and said, "Of course not. No offence Shar, but Vanessa Hudgens doesn't have any rock in her music. She makes sappy love songs. You know my rules. 1. No music that is sappy and mushy. 2. The song must have an electric guitar in it. 3. No pop music. 4. No music that implies woman being whores or strippers. 5. Rock only."

Sharpay huffed and sat back down, while Gabriella went back to sit on Troy's lap.

Troy smiled and said, "I love those rules, but Vanessa Hudgens is hot."

Chad and Zeke nodded their heads and said, "Oh yeah…Wait a minute. I just noticed something. Gabs looks just like Vanessa Hudgens."

Gabriella looked like she had just been insulted and said, "Oh god…Wait. Troy looks like Zac Efron."

Troy's face fell and Gabriella laughed.

"And they're together in real life, just like you guys…that's a little bit creepy." Sharpay said as she looked like she was in a daze.

Taylor looked at Gabriella remembering what she said before about love songs and asked, "So, you're telling us that you two don't have a special song together, because couples songs are always mushy."

Gabriella smiled and said, "Oh course we have a song. It's Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd."

Sharpay spoke up and said, "That's not romantic. The only semi romantic line is there is when he say, "How I wish you were here." And that's not even that romantic."

Gabriella smiled and said, "It was the song that was playing while Troy and I had our first kiss as an actual couple. The fact that we had sex before we started dating each other shouldn't really count."

Troy smiled at her and said, "It's a good song, and one of the most romantic ones in my book."

Gabriella smiled at him mockingly and said, "Awww. You're so cheesy hunny, trying to score points with me."

Troy smirked and wrapped his arms around Gabriella tighter. Gabriella giggled and fell into his embrace. Sharpay looked like she was about to puke. Taylor had her hand over her heart, and Chad and Zeke were staring at the two with obvious envy in their eyes.

"What?" Troy asked after a moment of silence.

Chad got up and said, "Let's just eat. Maybe if we're eating we won't say something stupid and get cut off from sex again."

Zeke knew he was talking about him by the glare that Chad was giving him. "Hey. Is it my fault that I wish my girlfriend was cool and liked sex more?" Zeke said in his defense.

Sharpay looked at him with raised eyebrows and said, "That's all you men want, sex, sex, sex. Don't you ever think about what we want?"

Zeke sighed and said, "I know what you always want Shar."

"Oh yeah…What do I want, if you can even tell me?" Sharpay said as she crossed her arms.

Zeke sighed again and said, "Jewelry, clothes, shoes, money, and cookies…In that order."

"Yeah well……well…you……fine you're right. But your reward is sex. So be happy." Sharpay said after her defeat.

Zeke looked at her like she was crazy and said, "We have sex once a week. All of that stuff for you, and I get one thing that I rarely ever get."

By now, Sharpay was already on her feet and they started arguing.

Taylor and Chad had started arguing with each other sometime during that point when Zeke was naming what Sharpay wants.

"Let's get out of this room before they start to talk about us again." Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear after they watched their friends in amusement.

Troy didn't verbally answer, but he picked Gabriella up and carried her into the kitchen quietly. Luckily for them, they weren't noticed by the feuding couples.

Troy set Gabriella down on the counter and stood between her legs. "It was fun painting these walls." Gabriella said as she looked around the room which they basically built.

"My favorite part was after we finished, when we took that awesome shower." Troy said as started to kiss Gabriella's neck. He could seriously kiss her neck all day if he had the chance.

Gabriella moaned as he bit down on her sweet spot. "T…Troy…Our friends are in the next room. I promise that after you can have your way with me…I just don't want them walking in the room to see me with no shirt on."

Troy ignored her and continued to ravish her neck with hickeys.

"Troy we have to stop. I think I can hear them coming." Gabriella said, but she made no attempt to stop him.

Troy smirked at her poor attempt to stop him. He knew her weakness, and when she was weak like this he could do anything with her.

"HELLO!" Sharpay yelled at the couple who didn't notice that their friends were staring at them for about three minutes trying to see if they would notice that there were other people in the room.

Troy groaned and detached his lips from Gabriella's neck and said, "I swear to god Sharpay, if you don't stop interrupting us……I'm not going to shave you dogs fur off."

Gabriella giggled but stopped when she Sharpay glared at her. Sharpay stormed off into the living room with Taylor behind her.

"Why are you friends with these two drama queens Gabs?" Chad asked as he and Zeke came up to them and sat down on the bench's next to them.

Gabriella chuckled and said, "Their not really my friends. But you guys are my best friends and Chad's married to Taylor, and Zeke is……dating Sharpay. By the way, I still don't know why you guys picked those girls. I got ten bucks saying you both are going to end in divorce. Troy bet that they're going to murder you. I was going to go with that, but then I remembered that they don't get any money rights, and they'll want alimony. Plus Taylor works in the same school as me, and Sharpay won't leave me alone. Poor girls are convinced that they're my best friends."

"We are your best friends." Sharpay said with a smile as she came back in the room. No sign of anger of annoyance anywhere.

Taylor walked up to them and asked, "So Gabs. I was thinking that you should rent the Chapel O' Love for your wedding ceremony, and get pink lilacs for the flower center pieces at the reception, and-"

Gabriella cut her off by saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. There is no way that I'm getting married in a church and I don't even want to see pink. Its beach, huppa, few friends, Troy's family, Rabbi, wedding dress, and Hawaii for the honey moon…No church and flowers, I just want it very plain and simple. Maria was Latina and my dad was Jewish, and he raised me kosher and I want to do it that way for him."

Troy hugged Gabriella. He knew it was hard for her, her dad died when she was sixteen, and she didn't like her mother. That's why Gabriella doesn't want her mother to come. She hates her mother so much that she even calls her by her first name.

Taylor just huffed and said, "But Gabs…it's supposed to be a special day, not a normal day, and how the heck are we supposed to get a whole beach for an occasion like that in California?"

Troy raised his hand and said, "I am a Lakers player Taylor. I can get the whole east coast rented for a day if I wanted."

Gabriella smacked him lightly on his chest and said, "There's the ego."

"But the point of having a wedding is that you can have it as big as you want, and the guy can't do anything about how much money it's going to cost because he know that if he makes you unhappy then he won't get sex for a month." Sharpay said as he started to get angry at Gabriella for not being girlie enough.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and said, "Look Shar…all I really want that is going to cost money, is a wedding dress, and the honeymoon which is going to be in Hawaii. That's all. I can get the Rabbi for free because one works at the Sunday school that I teach at. Troy can set up the beach thing. Me and the kids in my Sunday school class can make the Huppa, and I have a friend who is a professional photographer…Plain and simple."

Troy smiled and kissed her with gentle passion. "I love you. You are so awesome." He said after they broke the kiss.

Gabriella smiled and said, "Thank you."

Chad was counting up numbers and his head, and when he was done he said, "Wait a minute…you weren't joking when you said that your wedding would only be five thousand dollars or so…My wedding cost eleven thousand dollars. That's not fair."

Troy smirked and said, "I guess I got lucky."

Gabriella kissed him and said, "You bet your ass you did."

Troy smiled as she pinched him lightly.

I should probably mention that Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, and Chad have been best friends since they were four. They all went to the same elementary school, same middle school, same high school, and the same collage. They went to collage in Boston, and Troy proposed to Gabriella at the world series of the Red Sox. That's her favorite team.

Chad met Taylor and they ended up getting married, and Zeke and Sharpay are just dating because he's been trying to hold off getting married to her. Gabriella doesn't really like being friends with Taylor and Sharpay, but she deals with them for her friend's sake.

Sharpay won't leave her alone, and Taylor is everywhere. Gabriella tries to avoid being with them, but it doesn't usually work.

Anyways

"Maybe I should cut you off from sex or something. I mean your team beat the Celtics, and that's against the law in my book." Gabriella said as she tried to sound convincing.

Troy smiled at her and said, "I know you can't do that. You need me, and I know it." He whispered the last part in her ear, causing her to shudder involuntarily.

"_I can't take it anymore. They need to go."_ Gabriella said as she started getting ideas to get everyone out of the apartment, leaving Gabriella and Troy all alone.

Gabriella felt like a light bulb went on over her head as she found the perfect solution to her…dilemma.

Gabriella stood up and said, "Hey guys. Why don't we go up on the roof and see the parade. It'll be a nicer view…Troy can you go and get my jacket...please?"

Troy smiled and went off. The rest of the guys just walked out the door.

Gabriella smiled as she went towards the door. But instead of going with them, she closed the door quickly and triple locked it.

She then ran towards the bed room that Troy was currently coming out of. She ran up to him and pushed him back making him fall back on the bed.

She started to kiss his lips very, very, very passionately. Troy was a little surprised at first but then started kissing her back.

She started unbuttoning his top very fast, and almost ripping the buttons off in the process.

Troy moaned as she bit and sucked his neck. "What's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious." He asked as she started to kiss every exposed piece of his flesh.

"You're right. I can't resist you, you just so damn sexy. I need you right now." Gabriella said as she started to kiss down his torso and unbuckle his belt.

Troy smiled and moaned. "_God I loved her."_ He thought as she started to kiss up to his lips again.

They kissed passionately before making love.

~*~

**Hi. I hope you liked it. If I get good reviews then I'll probably make more oneshots. Just so you know, I usually use the same kind of character in my stories. So Gabriella would still be a tomboy and Sharpay would still be annoying. I also only make Troyella stories. Anyways, I hope you injoyed it, and if I get enough reviews, I'll make another story.**


End file.
